Cop Car
by J-boy-rusher
Summary: Logan finally gets to go on a date with Kendall. The night goes great until the cops show up


Cop Car.

Logan walked up the pathway to the front door. He was extremely nervous, tonight was the night he's been dreaming of since he first laid eyes of Kendall. Tonight was the night he gets to take Kendall out on a date.

Logan first meet Kendall in English class their freshman year of high school. Logan thought Kendall was the most beautiful thing in the entire world

Here Logan was, two years later, ready to ring the door bell. He took a breath and pushed the little white button on the wall. He heard the ring and waited. A few minutes later a women with long red hair opened the door with a warm and inviting smile.

"Hi. You must be Logan. I'm Jennifer. Kendall's mom" he said cheerfully.

"Hello Miss Knight. It's nice to finally meet you." Logan said extending his hand to the older women. She took his hand and shook it.

"Come in." She said moving to the side allowing him access into her home. Logan made his way into the well decorated house. It was early October but Miss Knight already has the inside all decorated with Halloween gear. 'She must be like my mom' Logan thought. "Kendall is still getting ready he'll be down in just a second. Why don't you wait over here in the living room."

Logan followed her to the living room. There was who Logan was most worried about. Mr. Knight. He sat in a recliner chair reading a news paper. He was wearing a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Black slacks and house shoes. 'Must still be wearing his work clothes' Logan thought.

"You can have a seat right here Logan. I'll go call Kendall. Do you want some water or something?" She asked

"No thank you. I'm fine." He said with a smiles. She smiles back and headed up stares. Now it was just him and Mr. Knight. Logan has never been more nervous in his life. He was more nervous then the 10 grade science fair or when he was waiting for his SAT scores. He was so nervous he barely hear when Mr. Knight was speaking to him. "I'm sorry what was that again?"

"You know young man, I'm not one who like to repeat himself."

"I'm sorry." Logan said clearing his throat. "I'm just not used to the whole meeting the parents thing. I've never really been on a date before." Logan said with a nervous chuckle.

"Neither has Kendall. I don't let him date. I'm only allowing this because I know how smart and responsible you are. Now that doesn't mean I like you. Just mean that I can trust you won't be doing anything funny, now will you?"

"No sir. No funny business. I don't even think I'm that funny." He said very quickly.

"Good. Now here are some rules. No drinking or smoking. No touching under any clothes. All clothes stay on. And you better have him home by 10. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. I completely understand. No drinking or smacking. No touching. And be home by 10." Logan said well nodding his he's really fast.

"Dad. Mom said I can stay out till 1130 tonight." Said a sweet and angelic voice from behind them. They turned to see Kendall and Miss Knight walking down the stairs. All Logan could do is stare. Kendall looked great. He was wearing a red, black and dark grey pleaded shirt, along with a pair of black jeans that hugged his hips just right, and of course his famous white and black vans. He was a sight to be hold.

"I would feel more comfortable with you home by 10. " he said standing up and walking over to kiss Kendall on the head.

"Kevin, I already said 1130. It's a Friday night. Let them. Besides, Katie is at her friends house and it will give us a little more time to ourselves." The red headed women with a wink said to the blond haired man. They both grinned and that's when Kendall drew the line.

"Ok. I'm not staying for the rest. Come on Logan. It's time to go." Kendall grabbed his hand and led hit to the door." Bye mom bye dad be home by 1130!" He shouted behind him.

"Remember what I said!" Mr. Knight said. Logan will remember. He wants to have it in good with Mr. Knight.

Once outside Logan walked ahead of Kendall and opened the door for him. "Thank you" Kendall said with a smiles. Logan waited for him to get in and closed the door. He walked around and got him. He looked over at Kendall and smiles. "Hi" he said to the blonde. "Hi" he said back to the brunet. They say there for a couple seconds just smiling at each other.

"So. We're do you want to go to eat at? " Logan finally said after almost a minute of happy smiles and stares.

"Ummm. Not to sure. What do you feel like eating?" Logan had something in mind but I'm saving that for another time ;)

" anything really. As long as I'm with you I'll be happy."

Kendall blushed. "Ok. Well what about Pete's diner? "

"Sounds great to me." Off they went. Pete's diner was a town favorite. When they got there they were surprised it wasn't packed like it usually was. They got sat right away. Logan ordered a burger and Kendall got the house special, mama pete's homemade meatloaf.

The two talked, laughed, and even shared a couple sensitive moments. All and all. It was a great date. Once their food was done they ordered a slice of apple pie with homemade whipped cream. They left the diner with a couple hours to spare so Kendall gave Logan direction and they ended up almost to Duluth. They actually ended up at the Duluth airport, well behind the Duluth airport were the planes take off at. They drove right past that 'No trespassing' sigh.

"Kendall, why are we behind the airport?" Logan said well Kendall was getting out

"Come on" he said. Logan got off to. Logan opened the tail gate and Kendall sat down.

"Why are we here?"

" I like to watch the planes take off." He simply said. He was looking up as one was taking off " I image myself on one, going somewhere far away, were no one knows me."

"Why? Wouldn't you miss your family?"

"Of course I would. I just want something new."

Logan hopped up on the tailgate and sat right next to Kendall. He could feel Kendall shiver from a cold breeze that swept by. Logan took off his jacket and draped it over Kendall's shoulders. That just made the blonde snuggle up closer to Logan. They watched the planes take off thinking they had all night when all of a sudden blue lights flashed behind them. They turned and seen a police cruiser pulling up. Kendall jump off looking in all different directions.

"Come on! Let's run for it!"

"What? No we can't!"

"Come on." Kendall said pulling on his hand "it will make a good story some day" Logan was able to see something in his eyes. Something about the blue light we're bringing out the freedom in his eyes.

Just then the cops got out and shined the lights on the two teenagers. They both froze.

"Do you boys know you guys are trespassing in a restricted area?"

"Do you know we don't care?"

"Kendall!" Logan said tried to scold but it didn't faze him

"We weren't doing anything bad. Just watching the planes take off. I do it all the time."

"Don't get smart young man"

"I've been smart"

"Stop it!" The officer warned

"Stop it." Kendall said in a mocking tone.

Logan put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back a little. "Kendall I think you should listen to him"

"Ya Kendall. Be smart like your friend." The officer said

"Don't you wish you were as smart at my friend." He said crossing his arms over his chest

"Say one more thing" the angry officer warned

"GO TO HELL!"

"GO TO JAIL!" The officer said well grabbing the blond's arms and slapping cuffs on his wrists. Logan tried to stop them but the other cop grabbed him and throw him on the hood of the truck and put cuffs on him too. They took the boys to the cop car, thru them in and slammed the door shut, but not before Kendall asked the officer for a light. Logan knew Kendall didn't smoke. He just wanted to continue to taunt him.

"Are you crazy!?" Logan asked scared for his life

"They're not going to take us to jail" Kendall said laughing it off.

"Um yes we are. If you haven't notice, were in the back of a cop car with handcuffs on. I don't think there just playing"

"You worry to much logie. Just go with the flow"

All Logan could do is shake his head and laugh because even though he knew he was in a bad situation he's felt it was going to be alright.

"Ain't this some shit. Your daddy's gunna kill me, but if we survive tonight I wouldn't change one thing." Logan smiles over at Kendall. He leaned in for a kiss, Kendall leaned in too and met him half way. It was a low but perfect kiss. They pulled away from one another and just smiles. The two just sat there and talked as the the cops had a cigarette and talked for a little.

When they came back to the car Kendall apologized to the both of them. They accepted and let the two boys go.

"We are so luck they didn't take us in." Logan said as he pulled up to the curb of Kendall's house.

"I told you everything was going to be alright. You need to trust me." Kendall said unbuckling himself.

"I do. Completely" Logan said with a smile.

Kendall smiled back and looked at the time one the dash board "you know we still have another 15 minutes before I have to be inside, maybe we can relive that kiss in the cop car" he said as he lifted a suggestive eyebrow.

"As much as I would love to kiss you again I think your dad would come out and kill me. "

"You worry to much," he said as he leaned in close to Logan and wrapped a hand around the back of Logan's neck. " I thought you trusted me?" Logan did. Completely. He allowed Kendall to pull him forward and kiss him. This kiss was even better then the last. It was warm and loving yet rough and passionate. They pulled away after what felt like forever. Logan glanced at the time and realized it was 11:33 and a very angry Mr. Knight was standing outside the car. Logan tried to swallow the lump in his throat but it felt like swallowing sand.

Two weeks later

Logan pulled up to the Knight house hold. Last time he was here was when Mr. Knight yelled at both him and Kendall. He grounded Kendall for two weeks and forbid Kendall from seeing Logan; which was impossible because they had at lease 4 classes together. They didn't tell his dad that, but they were an official couple. They held hand in the halls. Gave quick kisses when they separated for there different classes and talked on the phone all night, sometimes until 2AM. Again all without Mr. Knight knowing. So here Logan was all because he got his mom to talk to his dad and finally he budged. Logan was taking Kendall to the movies to see the new Batman V Superman movie. Kendall walked down the stares and his eyes met Kendall and all they could do was smile.

The two stayed together all throughout the rest of high school. A few weeks before they graduated Logan got into Yale and Kendall got into Boston University. They stayed together even with the distance between them. Logan would always drive the 2 hours to Boston to see Kendall. It was really hard. So hard that Kendall and Logan took a two year break after their sophomore year. After they graduated Kendall transferred to NYU for his graduate program. Logan transferred too, He transferred to Rockefeller University. They didn't know this until one day they ran into each other at a coffee shop in the village. From there they rekindle their relationship and started dating again. A few months later they moved in to an apartment in the village. A few years later they finished school. Logan was working on his residency at one of the biggest and most importantly hospital in Manhattan. Kendall got his dream job working for the New York Times new paper. The night Kendall got the job Logan had got all their friends to come to there apartment for a surprise party where Logan got down on one knee and proposed to the love of his life. Now they are happily married with Kendall expecting to pop any day now ready to welcome their baby boy into the world. Who would have thought it all started with a first date that ended in a cop car.


End file.
